Khooni Safar Modified
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Abhijeet was about to confess his feelings for Tarika to her but a case came in between will he be able to confess her? Will team CiD be able to catch the culprit? To know more just peep in .. its a modified version of the episode"Khooni Safar" Dedicated to "Adi" & "Tessa/Ashdownforest" ... Happy Reading ..A 2 shot Abhirika fic "Last chapter" "posted
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hye ppl... first of all thank you guys for appreciating my previous update_ _ **"LOVE WILL FOND YOU"**_ _m really thankful to u guys as i frankly didn't expected its success. Thank you guys. And i hope you'll like its sequel as well_ _ **"LOVE WILL FIND YOU...A New Journey Begins"**_ _by your very own_ _ **"DayaVineet'sGirl"..**_ _2 chapters had already been posted plz do give that a read... thank you..._

 _ **Now about this stry...**_ _Actually this is on request of two of my last reviewers_ _ **Adi...**_ _Who asked me to write on_ _ **"Khooni Safar"**_ _so dear here's your wish & another reviewer __**Tessa/Ashdown Forest**_ _asked me to write on Ahirika...so in this story you'll get that as well... So guys this is for you...Hope you'll like this two shot. I hope m not messing with someone's sentiments regarding that episode n if i do i owe appologies from u._

" _HAPPY READING"_

 _ **Evening time...**_

 _Abhijet was sitting in a restraunt when someone tapped at his shoulder from behind...He turned around & smiled widely to see the person he was waiting for so desperately...  
_ **Abhijeet:** Hi..Tarika  
 **Tarika:** Hi Abhijeet...  
 **Abhijeet:** Main kb se tumara intzar kr rhha tha... ao na.. plz hv a seat {he pulls out a chair for her opposite to his chair  & made her sit comfortably}  
 **Tarika:** {Smiled} Thank you...  
 **Abhijeet:** My pleasure...{smiles}  
 **Tarika:** Acha abhi is waqt mujhe yaha kyu bulaya... {as the time showed 9:30pm}  
 **Abhijeet:** Vo Tarika maine socha k... actually vo main...khna chahta tha k... ni matlab btana chahta tha.. ni matlab vo...  
 **Tarika:** Uffo Abhijeet ye kya pheliya bujha rhe ho saf saf kaho na {though she knew it but wanted him to confess his love to her}  
 **Abhijeet:** {looks at the menu card n grabs it} Han vo main keh rha tha k is restraunt ki dum briyani bahut achi h tumhe vo try krni chahiye...  
 **Tarika:** {pretending to be shocked} Kyaaaa! Abhijeets POV: Abhijeet ye kya kr rhe ho tum! Kya bole ja rhe ho? Seedhe seedhe Tarika ko apne mann ki baat bta do na...  
 **Tarika:** Abhijeet ! Tumne mujhe yaha ki dum briyani ki tarif krne k liye bulaya hai?  
 **Abhijeet:** Nai vo.. darasal main kuch khna chahta tha tumse aur fir socha k sath mein dinner krte hain aj vaise bhi hmari job ki vjh se humlog kafi der se ache se kahi gye ni...  
 **Tarika:** Han... but uski kya zarurat thi.. vaise bhi agar dinner hi krna tha to puri team ko bula lete na.. Atleast Daya aur Salunkhe sir ko toh! {But he interupts}  
 **Abhijeet:** Nai unko kyu! {Then realized} nai mera matlab h k... unlogo k sath toh kabhi bhi chle jaunga baad mein but tum har roz to free ni hoti na.. {Tarika noddes n suppresses her smile} Tumm... tumm order kro na kuch...  
 **Tarika:** Han...  
 _Then they ordered their dinner & after a while their food was served. They were chitchatting lightly when Tarika decided to tease him...  
_ **Tarika:** Pta hai Abhijeet tumhe sanyog to yaad hoga na! My friend from London... {Abhijeet nodes casually while having another spoonful of his food} Actually vo India aya hua hai... toh aj main usi k sath dinner ka plan kr rhi thi... {Abhijeet coughed on hearing that while Tarika smiled but suppressed her smile  & gave him a glass of water} Kya hua Abhi! Tum thik to ho? Lo pani pio...

 **Abhijeet Pov:** {While having water} Huh! Is Sanyog ko toh main... iska jald se jald kuch na kuch toh krna hi pdega... common Abhijeet just do it issey phle koi aur tumari Tarika ko le jay...

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet! {Now a bit loud} Abhijeet! Kahan kho gye! Ye kya bar bar tum kis soch mein pad jate ho!

 **Abhijeet:** {A bit irritated}Nai vo...ku...kuch nai... tum khana khao na yar..{Tarika suppressed her smile on his irritation}

 _Then all of a sudden Abhijeet got a call as a dead body was found near railway tracks so he had to rush. He first frowned as he could not confess till now & now this case. He told Tarika that he had to leave. Tarika too nodded & after paying bill Abhijeet moved to crime scene while Tarika left for Forensic lab. Abhijeet when reached at crime scene team was already there... They investigated the ppl around there & they were told that the dead man was found as it is on tracks. Abhijeet recoganized the man. _

**Abhijeet:** Ye!

 **Daya:** Kya hua boss tum jante ho isey?

 **Abhijeet:** Han maine abhi hal hi mein dekha hai isey kahin... par kahan!

 **Daya:** Zra yaad krne ki koshish kro boss...

 **Abhijeet:** {trying to remember} Arey han yaad aya... isey maine 2 din phle ek jewellery shop se niklte dekha tha...

 **Daya:** Par tumhe intey qakin se kaise yaad hai!?

 **Abhijeet:** Arey kiunki jb main us jewellery shop mein jar aha tha tab ye mujhse takraya tha...

 **Daya:** {Suspecting} Boss tum aur vo bhi jeweller k paas!

 **Abhijeet:** {Realizing then trying to clear himself from his buddy's suspicion} Han vo ek case ki investigation k liye gya tha...

 **Daya:** Acha ! kaunsa case...

 **Abhijeet:** Arey yar tum vo sab choro yaha is case pe dhayan do na... {Daya though didn't seemed satisfied but nodes while Abhijeet sighed} Phew! Bach gya...

 **Pankaj:** {who was checking any sign of identity } Sir! Ye dekhiye yaha kuch hai iske pant mein... {He cut the foot corner of dead body's pants  & they were astonished to find diamonds worth 25-26 crores}

 **Purvi:** Sir! Itney sare diamonds!

 **Daya:** Boss tum bta rhe they k tumhe ye jewellery shop pe mila tha... kahin isney ye diamonds vahi se to nai churaye!

 **Ahijeet:** Ho skta hai ... {To Purvi} Purvi tum is lash ko Dr. Salunkhe k paas bhej do tb tak main us jewellery shop se iske aur in diamonds k barey mein pta lganey ko khta hun...

 _After which Body was sent to forensic lab while Abhijeet moved to the same Jwellery shop with Pankaj._

 **Forensic lab**

 _Dr. Salunkhe & Tarika were doing their work when Acp sir entered with Daya & freeedy..._

 **Acp sir:** Salunkhe tune lash se baat ki!

 **Dr. S:** Han boss bs abhi vahi kar raha tha

 **Acp Sir:** Acha to fir jldi jldi bata kya btaya lash ne?

 **Dr.S:** Arey yar kya tum hmesha ghode pe svar hokr atey ho... Kabhi toh patience rakho na..

 **Acp:** Ye tere liye asaan hai ...sara din is AC lab mein jo pda rehta hai...

 **Dr.S:** {placing his hands on his waist} Acha to tumara matlab main yaha sara din makhiya marta hun!

 **Acp sir:** {Supressing his smile teased him more} Ni Machar bhi... {Everyone was smiling at their seniours cute arguements}

 **Dr.S:** Acha to tumhe lagta hai k main yah kuch kam nai krta!

 **Acp Sir:** Han Bilkul

 **Dr. S:** To thik hai...jao main kuch nai btaney vala... jao... {Pouts cutely  & moved to his chair n sits...Tarika tried to talk to him but he denied} Nai Tarika.. bache tum rhne do... mujhe is insane se baat hi nai krti... main to lab mein Machar marta hu na.. {Tarika smiled at his kiddish behaviour}

 **Freedy:** {Murmers to Acp sir in his usual scared yet funny tone} Sir! Ye Salunkhe sir to kuch btaney ko taiyar nai ab hum kya krenge!

 **Acp Sir:** {Murmers} Dont wrry Freedy jitney josh se naraz hoke baitha hai na vaise vapis bhi ayga...

 _To their surprise Dr. Salunkhe really came back to them & speaks while looking at Daya & Freedy..._

 **Dr. S:** Daya ...Freedy dekho main tumare is Acp ko kuch nai btaney vala par tum log mere dost ho isliye tumhe bta deta hun... Dekho is lash se ye pta chala hai ki iski maut hadsa nai khoon tha...

 **Freedy:** Par sir ye apko kaise pta chla!

 **Tarika:** Vo ese freedy sir k iskey mathey pe jo chot hai iski maut ki vjh vo nai blki isey dum ghot k mara gya hai... kiunki iske nak k ander se hmein ek kapde ka dhaga mila hai aur usi kapde k istemal se iseka dum ghot k isey mara gya!

 **Daya:** kya!

 **Dr. S:** Han... aur ek baat iski body mein hmein diuretics miley hain jo diabetic patients istemal krte hain...

 **Freedy:** To sir kya is admi ko Diabetes thi!

 **Dr.S:** Abhi ye kaha nai ja skta kiunki abhi iski blood test ki report nai ayi... Report ate hi pta chlega kuch...

 **Daya:** {nodes} Thik hai sir thankyou... Abhi hum log chlte hain apko kuch aur pta chle to btaiyega..

 **Dr. S:** Zarur... Ab apney iss Acp ko le jao yaha se... {Complaints Cutely at which others smiled}

 **Acp sir:** Smiled  & turns to leave saying} Han to mujhe bahut kam hai... tere jaise thodi..

 **Dr.S:** Dekha ...dekha tum logo ne... Huh!{Turns cutely pouting}

 _Before leaving Daya came to Tarika & asks in low tone..._

 **Daya:** Ammm Tarika abhi hal hi mein tumne koi jewellery kharidi hai kya!

 **Tarika:** {Confused} Nai toh ! Kyu?

 **Daya:** {Thinks something  & smiles} Nai kuch nai... ok.. to main chlta hun kuch aur pta chle is lash k bare mein toh btana...

 **Tarika nodes still confused while Daya smirks & dialled a no. & within 1 min hangs up the call.**

 _Here..._

 **Jwellery shop...**

 _Abhijeet asked about the dead man showing his photographs & the owner revealed that the dead man is Manish who was his angadiya who use to transport his diamonds illeagly from one place to another by travelling though trains... & he was going with his diamonds before getting himself killed. After invstigation Abhijeet & Pankaj were coming out of Jwellery shop when an employ called .._

 **Man:** Arey Ahijeet sir ap!

 **Abhijeet:** Han vo ek case ki invstigation k liye aya tha...

 **Man:** Oh all the best sir...

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiled lightly} Thanks...

 **Man:** Acha sir vo jo ap do din phle ek ring lekr gye they vo pasand ayi bhabhiji ko! {Abhijeeet's colour faded as he didn't told anyone that he buyed a ring to propose Tarika...and now Pankaj had heard it so now it is no further a secret}

 **Pankaj:** {Smiling colyly} Sir! Apney vo ring kahin Tarika k liye toh!

 **Abhijeet:** Ab..b..b.. vo... nai... mtlb han vo..tum vo sab choro... abhi chlo yaha se hmein bahut kam hai...

 _After that he with Pankaj left from there & here Pankaj Msged Daya telling him about the ring as after asking Tarika Daya had called Pankaj to find out what Abhijeet had buyed that day. Heretwo more dead bodies were found as was reported which was same as Manish case who worked for the jeweller Suryamani . They too was an angadiya but working for some other jeweller Kishanchand & 3_ _rd_ _one for Jweller Anand Rao. It was found that neither these 3 jwellers knew each other nor the three dead men knew about each other but the only common thing b/w them was that the dead men were Angariya's when alive & were killed in same manner first been thrown out of the train then killed . Cid team came to conclusion that office of the jewellers must be spyied by someone. So to find those camers they in disguise they smartly looked for cameras & bugs in their offices & installed a special software called "RAT- Remote administrative techhonology" in the jweller's office computers though which they could keep an eye on them & to reach upto the culprit._

 _ **...To be continued**_

 _ **A/N: I hope it wasn't that bad.. .. hehe..**_

 _ **What do you think will Team be able to reach upto real culprit?**_

 _ **What will Daya do to tease his best buddy as for now know Abhijeet got a ring for Tarika?**_

 _ **Will Abhijeet be able to confess his love for Tarika & purpose her?**_

 _ **To know more...**_

 _ **Stay tuned for next update...**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv**_

 _ **Plz R & R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **A/N: Hi guys… m here again with next & the last update of this two shot but first…. I would like to thank**_

 _ **DayaVineet's Girl**_

 _ **Nilanjana di**_

 _ **Maitreyi Abhi**_

 _ **ABHIRIKA JAI**_

 _ **Kamikaze Black**_

 _ **Mr. Bindas**_

 _ **Sania313**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Taru**_

 _ **Aditi**_

 _ **HIDEnSEEK 06**_

 _ **Guddi Abhirika fan**_

 _ **Thanks guys..thanks for ur lovely reviews.. I hope u'll like this update too..**_

 _ **Recap: Abhijeet was to purpose Tarika at a dinner date but unfortunately again a case haulted his confession. 3 Angadiya's were killed by now & culprit was still at loose. The CID team installed a special software in computers of the 3 jwellers to check if someone was hacking their computers & keeping an eye on each one of them. **_

_**Now Further:**_

 **Purvi:** {To Acp sir} Sir maine un teeno jwellers k comuters pe vo software install kar diya hai… Ab unke system ko job hi hack krne ki koshish krega hmein pta chal jayga…

 **Acp sir:** Lekin Purvi …ye kam toh krega na bache!

 **Purvi:** {Smiles} offcourse sir… infact ap chahein to main apko ek demo bhi de skti hu…. Actually main Dr. Salunkhe k laptop mein bhi yahi software fit kiya tha tanki lab mein kabhi koi problem ho to hmein pta chal jay…Ap dekhna chahoge!

 **Acp sir:** Han han bilkul… dekhein toh ye Salunkhe kuch kam vam bhi krta hai k nai! {Everyone smiled at his words at which Purvi switched on her lappy  & ran her fingers on keyboard}

 **Here.. Forensic lab….**

 _Dr. Salunkhe & Dr. Tarika were doing their job as usual… when Tarika moved out to get some reports while Dr. Salunkhe nodded. Once Tarika left…. Dr. Salunkhe came towards his lappy & turned on some music & started dancing with a skeleton unaware of the fact that he's been watched by CID team at beaureau. _

**Beaureau…**

 _Duo. Freedy & Purvi smiled while Acp sir suppressing his smile spoke…_

 **Acp Sir:** Hey bhagwan! Gya …gya Ye Salunkhe kam se… mujhe pta tha ek na ek din ye zarur pagal ho jayga….

 **Pankaj:** {Smiles} Dekhiye toh sir Salunkhe sir kitna mast dance kar rhe hain…yeah…yeah.. { & mimics Dr. Salunkhe's dance at which officers smiles}

 _Then they saw Tarika returned back home with a file in her hand & she saw Dr. Salunkhe dancing.. She stood at a place admiring him & smiling. When Dr. Salunkhe turned around he found Tarika looking at him & smiling. He immediately placed the skeleton on nearby dissecting table & moved to his lappy & turned off the music. _

**Forensic lab…**

 **Tarika:** Arey sir ap ruk kyu gye! Itna acha dance toh kar rhe they ap.

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** Nai vo main… Acha dekho Tarika ye baat is lab se bahr nai jani chahiye…kisi ko pta nai chlni chahiye… aur khas tor pet oh us Abhijeet ko… Khud to kekre ki tarah chalta hai aur mujhe dance k liye chirayga… usey kuch nai btana..

 **Tarika:** {Smiles at his words} Don't worry sir main ye baat sirf ap aur main hi jante hain… aur koi ni janega…

 **Here… Beureau…**

 **Abhijeet:** {Murmers while giving cute expressions} Hmm… main kekra ! Abhi btata hun… {Then he dialed dr. Salunkhe's no.  & put it on loud speakers & looked on Lappy screen where the live coverage of Lab was being playing on}

 **:** {looking at caller Id} Dekho ye dekho… think of the devil  & devil calls you…

 **Tarika:** {Mocks anger at calling Abhijeet Devil} Sirrrr! {Then smiles  & noddes}

 **Dr. Salukhe:** Hello Abhijeet… Kaise ho dost!

 **Abhijeet:** {Speaking on loud speaker} Vo sab choriye sir… Maine suna hai k apne mera nam Devil rakh diya hai…. Aur mze ki baat toh ye hai sir k maine bhi apka nam aj se Mickel Jackson rakh diya hai… kya dance krte hain sir ap… Kamal hai sir… bahut badhiya….

 **:** {Stood dumbstruck… he looked at Tarika} Ye us Abhijeet ko kaise pta chla dance k bare mein!

 **Tarika:** {Innnocently } Sir main toh apke samne hi hu … maine kisi ko kuch nai btaya…

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** Arey han! Par usey kaise…

 **Acp Sir:** Abey Salunkhe Tarika pe shaq mat kar usney hmein kuch nai btaya… par han tu abhi pgla gya hai phle ja kisi psychiatrist k paas … {Dr. Salunkhe looks here  & there to find any hidden cameras} Abey Salunkhe koi camera nai lgaya teri lab mein to edher udher dekhna band kar.. {This thing amazed Dr. Salunkhe more}

 **Daya:** Sir… Camera apki lab mein nai hai… actually apke laptop mein hmnein ek esa software install kiya hai jissey humlog kahin se bhi lab mein kya chal rha hai…sab dekh skte hain….

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** {Was amazed  & he moved to his laptop & shut it down} Ab bolo…. Maine lappy off kar diya… ab nai dekh paoge…

 **Acp sir:** Acha vo sab chor ye bta un teeno Angadiyon ki lashon se kuch aur pta chla?

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** Nai bs vahi …ek min ruko Tarika abhi teesri lash ki reports layi hai… {then he checks the report  & spoke on phone} Han boss… is Teesre angadiya ki body mein bhi Diuretics mile hain lekin In teeno ko hi diabetes hai hi nai…. Abhi ye guthi sulajhna baki hai…

 **Acp Sir:** Hmm thik hai… kuch aur pta chle to btana…

 **Dr. S:** Ok..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur han sir Tarika ko ab mat danta…. Usney mujhe kuch nai btaya tha… { & Disconnected the call at which everyone smiled}

 **Daya:** Vaise boss tumne btaya nai k tum us jwellery shop pe kya kharidney gye they!

 **Abhijeet:** {Got panicked at the sudden question bcz he knew if he would tell anyone about it he's surely gonna be teasd for it} Nai vo kuch nai vo btaya than a k kisi case k silsiley mein gya tha!

 **Daya:** {Supressing his smile decided to tease him more} Acha ! Kaunsa case.. Jahan tak mujhe yaad hai pichle kuch waqt mein esa koi case nai aya tha jismein hmein kisi jwellery shop pe puch tach krney ki zarurat padi ho….. Kahin kisi k liye koi khaas tohfa toh nai lene gye they tum!

 **Abhijeet:** {Gulped throat  & thinks} Hey bhagwan ab kya bolu Daya ko! {Then speaks} Nai vo maine kaha na daya ek case k liye gya tha.. {Then to divert his attention} Tum ye sab choro chlo case pe dhyan dete hain… {Daya though wanted to tease his buddy more but nodded & decided to tease him later}

 _Later team got to know that someone's definitely breaking into systems of the three jwellers & keeping an eye over them & their hired Angadiya's. Now the team decided to send an officer in disguise as An angadiya to reach upto real culprit. For this Abhijeet disguised himself as an old man as Angadiya while Purvi & Pankaj as a couple in train…Freedy as sari wala & Daya too disguised as a passanger. Before leaving to catch the criminal Abhijeet was stooped by Tarika…_

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet tumara ye sab krna zarurihai kya! Plz mat jao na!

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika…..Relax mujhe kuch nai hoga… aur fir main akela kaha hunga… mere sath Daya.. Purvi.. Pankaj aur Freedy bhi to honge na…

 **Tarika:** I know Abhi lekin mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai… pichle teeno angadiyo k sath jo hua… {Then noddes her head in no  & looks at him} Nai… tum…tum plz mat jao na..

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika… tum bekar mein tention le rahi ho… kuch nai hoga…

 **Tarika:** {Still scared} Nai… tum nai jaoge… {Abhijeet looks at her at which she speaks} Ok fine… toh main bhi chalungi tum logo k sath…. Atleast tum mere samne hoge to mujhe bhi tassali hogi…

 **Abhijeet:** {Cups her face} Tarika… listen to me…. Relax… mujhe kuch nai hoga… main apna pura dhyan rakhunga..ok! {She noddes  & he pulls her in a soothing hug} I'll be fine…. Hmm!

 **Daya:** {Came there}Opps! Sorry! {Smiles coyly}

 _Abhirika immediately parts from hug…_

 **Abhijeet:** Vo ..vo.. hum.. matlab main..vo….

 **Daya:** {Smirks at him} Koi ni koi ni… chaho to 2 min aur le skte ho tum… {Abhijeet smiles shyly while Tarika turns to Daya}

 **Tarika:** Sab log sambhal kr jana Daya… main nai chahti k kisi ko bhi kuch ho.. { & Looks at Abhijeet who just gives an assuring smile}

 **Daya:** {Understood her fear so he moves to her } Tarika don't worry… Abhijeet ko kuch nai hoga… aur main hunga na vaha..aur aj tak esa koi paida nai hua jo Daya k rhte Abhijeet ko chu bhi jaye…{Looks at Abhijeet who smiles lightly  & patted on his shoulder}

 **Tarika:** I know Daya tumare rhte Abhijeet ka koi baal bhi banka nai kar sakta…. Fir bhi take care…

 **Daya:** Apne iss dost pe bharosa hai na tumhe! {Tarika smiles  & noddes} To bs tumara ye dost Abhijeet ko kuch nai honey dega…. {& Side hugs Tarika as he always cared for her as a true friend & a brother…}

 **Tarika:** {Smiles  & looks at him} Sirf Abhijeet ka hi nai tum apna bhi dhyan rakhoge…

 **Daya:** Offcouse.. {Then looks at Abhijeet smiling evilly} Vaise tum fiqar mat karo abhi to ek ring tumara intzar kar rahi hai….. {At which Abhijeet gets scared as he knew he will now be teased while Tarika looks confused}

 **Tarika:** {Parting from hug…} Ring!

 **Daya:** Han vo….. {But was interrupted by Abhijeet who mock coughs}

 **Abhijeet:** Ahem Ahem! Daya I think we should leave now..

 **Daya:** {Smiles at him then suppress his smile} Han han lekin Tarika…

 **Abhijeet:** Chlo nai toh ACP sir se dant pdegi.. { & Signals Daya reuesting him not to tell Tarika anything at which Daya smiles colyly but agrees}

 _After that they both left for railway station where they entered the train in disguise… The train aceelerated & officers in disguise starts waiting for an unusual activity… or any suspicious person. Now everyone acting in disguise…_

 **Freedy:** sari vala…. Sari lelo….achi khoobsurat sari….

 **Pankaj:** Tumne mera khane ka saman lia tha !

 **Purvi:** Nai kiunki sara zaruri saman chut jata na… isliye tumare khane ka saman nikal diya…

 **Pankaj:** {Shouting at her} Hey bhagwan … tu kaisi biwi hai apney pati ko bhookha maregi kya! Ab main kya khaun….! Tujhe! {Purvi pretends to be scared  & sits silently}

 **Daya:** {Talking on Bluetooth} Be alert everyone… Aaas paas ache se nazar rakhna…

 **Abhijeet:** Tumlogo ko kuch ajeeb dikha abhi tak… ! mujheto sab thik thak hi lag raha hai abhi….

 **Purvi:** Nai sir yaha bhi sab thik hi hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Ok… just be alert vo log kabhi bhi a sktey hain…

 _After waiting for a while still no one showed up…. They were waiting.._

 **Pankaj:** {Purvi Stood up from her seat… at which he asks}Tum kha jar hi ho!

 **Purvi:** Khana laney… {Then speaks a bit louder} Arey bathroom ja rahi hun hato ab…

 **Pankaj:** {Gave her way  & speaks} Thik hai jao par Bathroom se khana mat lana… {& laughs like mad}

 **Purvi:** {after checking everything comes back to her seat  & speaks on Bluetooth} Sir abhi tak to sab thik hi lag raha hai…

 **Freedy:** Sir kahin unlogo ko hmare plan k barey mein pta toh nai chal gya !

 **Daya:** Nai freedy esa nai ho skta… jo jaal hmne bichaya hai uske bare mein kisi ko ni pta.. so relax..

 _After a while a chayevala came asking every passanger for tea… Abhijeet asked him for tea & after having that tea…he relaxed a bit.. When suddenly he had a sudden urge to pass urine… He moved towards washroom & when he was coming back a man attacked him & tried to pull him out of ruuning train but as his Bluetooth was on Daya heard some voices & ran to find Abhijeet. Here Abhijeet was almost thrown out of train & he was hanging out of train clinging with window bars… The man tried to loosen his grip & hit him on his hand. Finally succedding… Abhijeet lost his grip & was to fall down from running train when Daya held his hand & pulledhim in. The man tried to escape but Freedy came in front of him pointing his gun on him. Abhijeet was saved but he was injured mildly while the man was arrested who revealed that he was just paid for throwing the Angadiya's out of running train & he didn't knew who the real culprit was. Abhijeet after his first aid…. Came to beaureu with Tarika where Dr. Salunkhe was also present. He asked for his well being. & told him that he found Diuretics in his blood sample as well at which Abhijeet told that he didn't took any diuretics …as before he was attacked he just had a cup of tea & after an hour or so he had sudden urge to pass out urine & when he was coming back from washroom he was attacked. Suddenly something striked Dr. Salunkhe's mind.. He told that it must be something in that tea. The team arrests the same chaye vala & later it was revealed that he use to mix some diuretics in Angadiya's tea & within estimated time they use to had urge for passing urine where the other man who attacked Abhijeet use to attck the Angadiya's. After investigating more at the end of the day they caught the real culprit & sent him behind the bars & the case was over. _

**Evening time….**

 _At a lonely beach side a beautiful dinner arrangement was made. It was all decorated with beautiful flowers & Lights & a table for two was beautifully arranged. Abhijeet took Tarika there as he did all arrangements. Tarika was amazed to look at the view in front of her. She smiled widely while Abhijeet was admiring her._

 **Abhijeet:** Liked it!

 **Tarika:** Liked it! I loved it… its so beautiful….

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles} To chlein! {Tariks noddes  & they both moved towards it}

 _When they reach near table she found a photo album._

 **Tarika:** {She asked} Ye kya hai Abhi !

 **Abhijeet:** Khud hi dekhlo…

 _Tarika noddes & smiles & opened the album. It contained her pictures along with him. Al the good & bad times …all the fun & crazy moments clicked with him. She smiled looking at those pics & recalled the moments when those were clicked. Then found last page of the photo album was empty…_

 **Tarika:** Abhi ye last page toh! {Turns around  & didn't find him there..she lokked here & there & panicked } Abhijeet! Abhijeet!

 _Suddenly all lights went off & this scared her more. Suddenly lights again turned on & she found Abhijeet knelt down on his knees in front of her._

 **Abhijeet:** Us Album k panney ki tarah meri life ka panna bhi tumare bina adhura hai Tarika.. Tum ho toh sab hai… Main janta hun k ye baat khne main maine bahut der krdi par aj main tumse puchna chahta hun ki kyat um us khali panney ki tarah meri zindgi k khalipann ko bharkar zindgi bhar k liye mera sath dogi { & Forwarded a ring in front of her} Will you be mine for ever & ever & forever!

 **Tarika:** {Was in happy tears as she was waiting for this since ages…she somehow managed to nod} Yes!

 _Abhijeet too smiled & slipped the ring in her finger & then hugs her. Tarika too hugs her back. After that they enjoyed their dinner date & spent a quality time together & later he dropped her home. Next day they revealed it to their CID family they all were happy & oldie duo blessed them…. & now they'll be together forever._

 *********************************************************************************THE END**********************************************************************

 **A/N: Phew! Finally its done…**

 **Hope you'll like it…**

 **Now this was the last new idea I came up with bcz for next I'll be completing my excisting stories 'Bandhan Dilon Ke" & "My Heart Belongs To You" before I come up with new ideas…. **

**Adi, Tessa/Ashdown forest I hope I did justice to ur request.. hehe…**

 **So guys see u all then…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya**

 **Plz R & R**


End file.
